Dogun
Doguns are an evolutionary, fantasy breed of dogs. They look every way like human beings, owning only a few dog features; like their nails, ears, tail, reproduction cycle and the ability to bear multiple children at once. Even though they look human, they were once regular dogs and in no way carry actual human DNA. They exist in a far future where the human race has decreased tremendously and are slowly dying out. Dogs and wolves also no longer exist. Created by Anastasia Stephan in 2015. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Past and behaviour Doguns are creatures that are heavily focussed on the continuously growing human side of their nature, going as far to even condemn animal behaviour. They wear clothes and live in stone houses, but as they are not actually human beings, these clothes and buildings are fairly simple and their community sometimes primitive. For example, they don't know how to make shoes, glass objects, doorknobs, harvest electricity or use currency. They speak the human language of the country they reside in, as their ancestors were regular dogs and thus once owned as a pet by a human, from whom they picked up the language when the evolutionary transition started. The language was kept intact for millions of years. Their strange evolution was caused by the dogs from the past being impressed by the human race and striving to be like them as a response to the years of good relationship dogs and humans shared. Nevertheless, doguns and humans have no connection anymore, as the human population is so few that they never come across each other. The doguns, as for the wolfons, are the new ruling intelligent race on Earth. Because of their drive to embrace their human side and discard their dog self, their intelligence almost matches that of a human, but with it, they lost their original animal strength and are generally fearful of other creatures and the unknown. Though they were once dogs, during the transition of becoming a dogun, their DNA brought them back to their wolf roots and they were "wolf people" for a couple million years. They were fully covered in fur, had fangs, paws and still acted much like an animal. While they have fully evolved into what they are now, the feared and primitive wolf variant still exists till some extend, called wolfons. They are heavily disliked, as they are aggressive and have complete wolf bodyparts that the doguns frown upon. They feel superior for being more civilized and looking more human than them, while the wolfons don't care for that. They are each other's biggest enemy and the doguns' arrogance motivates the wolfons to be a bother, which isn't hard to do, as their mere presence frightens them. Reproducing with a wolfon is considered counterproductive and a disgrace, and the doguns try to scare each other out of considering to hook up with their primitive version by spreading claims that mixed race pups are destructive and kill the dogun parent, even though nobody knows what the cross-breed looks or acts like. Doguns often scare each other in order to "keep order". Even so, the wolfons are only an enemy to the doguns who know about them; as they rarely show themselves and many doguns don't even know of their existence. In some communities they are talked about as if they are ghosts. While they are intelligent and capable of love and empathy, often two doguns don't stay together after reproducing. The growing majority feels it's a bad trait that needs to change, but it's still accepted to not engage into a meaningful relationship, mainly because the doguns are still subjected to their original reproduction cycle and don't necessarily want to marry a stranger for answering to their instincts. Doguns and humans cannot reproduce, while doguns could reproduce with normal canines if they still existed. They are omnivores and hunt for food using simple tools and weapons. They cook most of their food, though this is not necessary for their diet. They prefer to speak in the human language, but sometimes drop the ball and squeal like a dog; when getting hurt, for example. Their pups also squeak like pups, opposed to crying like human babies, and are alot smaller than human babies, allowing the doguns to have litters. Doguns build villages and live together as a group, but there are no real leaders like in the wolfon community. They have human-like family structures and mainly care for and about their own family. Appearance Doguns look like human beings, but have dog ears on the sides of their head, a dog tail -both in the same colour as their hair- and black dog nails on their hands and feet. As multiple dog breeds existed before the transition, there are many doguns walking around with different ears and tails, representing that breed. Trivia *The dogun design and the backstory is a response to the anime trend of humans with animal characteristics. *The dogun example image is referencing "Ann" from a genderbent version of the Cartoon Network show, Ed, Edd n Eddy. See Also *Wolfon Category:Species